slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pronto
: '''Pronto 'Wspaniały - członek Gangu Shane'a. Należy do rasy Molenoidów. Uwielbia się przechwalać i zawsze próbuje być w centrum uwagi. Czasami ,,stroi się w cudze piórka". Blaster Pronto to Sharpslinger Lightningbolt XD. Wygląd zewnętrzny Pronto to niski, grubiutki Molenoid o jasno fioletowym kolorze skóry. Ma kreci nos i czarne brwi oraz wąsy. Nosi żółtą czapkę, czerwoną chustkę i bluzkę w biało-niebieskie paski. Pronto nosi czarne szelki z czarnym pasem z gwiazdą Shane'a. Ma przy pasie trzy wnyki, blaster nosi na plecach. Ma on także bardzo duże oczy. Śluzaki Arachnet, Armashelt, Brudny Łobuz, Fandango, Flaringo, Flatulorhinkus, Lariat, Polero, Rammstone, Skałowiec, Sliren, Szybkolot, Tazerling, Thresher, Tormato, Vinedrill, Zamrażacz, Żelek, Historia Pronto poznajemy w pierwszym odcinku serialu, kiedy okazało się, że nielegalnie pomieszkiwał sobie w Kryjówce, na czym przyłapał go Eli podczas swojego pierwszego zejścia do Slugterry. ''Nie zostało stwierdzone, że słowa Pronto są zgodne z prawdą, ale otwarcie mówi on, że prowadził zawsze bardzo awanturnicze życie, bezustannie szukając przygody. Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał Eli'a zaproponował mu pomoc i usługi tropiciela i przewodnika, gdyż wywietrzył okazję do przygód (a co za tym idzie do wzbogacenia się i zostania sławnym). W odcinku "Keys to the Kingdom" stał się królem molenoidów, choć wyraźnie nie chciał piastować tej posady.thumb|Pronto łapie śluzakithumb|Flatulorhinkus - ulubieniec Pronta Cechy charakteru Jest poszukiwaczem przygód i niestrudzonym traperem. Na każdym kroku zachwala swoją osobę, jak i zaznacza to, że wywodzi się z rasy urodzonych przewodników i traperów. Jednocześnie za wszelką cenę pragnie udowodnić swoją wyższość i największą kretowatość. Zawsze musi być w centrum uwagi. Pronto jest chciwy i często najpierw mówi/czyni, a później dopiero myśli. Tak też było, kiedy oddał połowę złota za weekend w Klubie Trep, nieprzemyśliwszy, czy jego towarzysze również się na to zgadzają. Z ogromnym żalem patrzy na to, jak jego przyjaciele odrzucają bogactwo (Eli wolał Enigmo, niż górę złota - Zagrożony Gatunek) lub kiedy niepozwalają mu czyny idące w tym kierunku (jak wtedy, kiedy Eli nie pozwolił Pronto dołączyć do wyprawy do płonącego świata - Odległy brzeg). Jest bardzo niezdarny, momentami nie panuje nad swoim zachowaniem przez co pakuje innych w kłopoty, jednak jest dobrym przyjacielem. Pełni rolę przewodnika po Slugterze. Często przypisuje sobie zasługi reszty członków drużyny (,,To ja nauczyłem Eli'a wszystkiego co potrafi! - Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga). Niekiedy uwydatnia się w nim tchórzliwość (np. Śmierciogłębia) - najpierw zgrywa odważnego, aby później w obliczu zagrożenia uciekał najszybciej ze wszystkich. thumb|300px|Cedo rywal ProntoCedo jest jego' rywalem od urodzenia', którego pokonał Kryształkiem. Ciekawostki * '''Pronto' w języku Angielskim oznacza "szybko", w hiszpańskim "prędki", a w włoskim "przygotowany". (w znaczeniu gotowy do działania). Jest też środek do czyszczenia mebli o takiej samej nazwie. * Często pada ofiarą żartów Korda, a rzadziej Trixie oraz Eli. * W odcinku "Śmierciogłębia" powiedział, że ma dwa mózgi, i zmartwił się, że tym samym będą smakowały duchom dwa razy lepiej. * ''Wyrzut Molenoida ''to jego popisowa sztuczka, zarazem Kord i Trixie uważają to za legendę. Wyrzut jednak się udał. * Pronto lunatykuje, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Dziedzictwo". * Pronto jest kucharzem Gangu Shane'a. * Pronto w odcinku "Świt Żywych Śluzaków" szukał "ekstra" torebki, gdyż potrzebował kieszonki na grzebień. (Hmmm... zbyt dopasowana! Torebka Pronto musi być extra!) * Czesto mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie. * Pronto posiada umiejętność robienia wielkich, słodkich oczu. Jednak wrogowie i tak się nad nim nie litują. *Początkowo Pronto miał posiadać wąski, złoty blaster. *Potrawy przyrządzane przez niego mają dość swoisty "smak". (Żeby strawić zapiekankę ala molenoid potrzeba naprawde stalowego żołądka! ''(cyt. Pronto.). *W "Dżentelmen i złodziej" Dayna Poor urwała mu lewą brew (chwile potem odrosła). *Nosi na sobie białą bieliznę w czerwone serduszka, co widać w odcinkach Odpływ i Śluzobieg. *Marzy o nowiutkiej mecha - bestii Krecie ("Zagrożony gatunek") i nie cierpi swojego obecnego, słabego mecha Fernando, choć w odcinku ''Bunt Mechów był zrozpaczony, gdy zghulowano Fernando. *Pronto kolekcjonuje szklane figurki, które zniszczyli kumple Sisiego. *Jego ulubiony śluzak to Flatulorhinkus a i tak go wyzywa jakby nie go lubił. *Pronto najbardziej ze wszystkich bohaterów Slugterry przypomina siebie ze szkiców koncepcyjnych (różni się tylko blasterem). *W odcinku ,,Podziemie " popsuł windę. *W odcinku "Co kryją podziemia", jako pierwszy zghulował swojego Vinedrilla. *W odcinku "Dziedzictwo" wspomina w rozmowie o swoim mózgu, choć powinien o mózgach, tak jak w Śmierciogłębi (bo molenoidy mają dwa mózgi). *Pronto niezbyt lubi śluzaki. Traktuje je tylko jak amunicję. *Umie grać na flecie, zna jeden utwór (odc.: Niepokonana Mistrzyni). *W "Mission: Improbable" zakolegował się z Burpym. *Jako jedyny z gangu używał dwóch niezwykle rzadkich śluzaków Eli'a : Kryształka i Burpy'ego. *W dzieciństwie posiadał rowerek. *Pronto jest bardzo zwinny i szybki udowodnił to w odcinku "Mission:improbable " omijając lasery w więzienu. *W odcinku " Keys to the Kingdom" neichętnie zostaje królem molenoidów. *Posiada takie same majtki jak Sedo (odc. "Keys to the Kingdom"). *Na początku "Keys to the Kingdom" molenoidy zwracają się do Pronto "królu Pronto". Możlwie że Pronto kiedyś był królem, ale odszedł/uciekł. *Lubi muzykę typu smooth jazz (odc. Dreszczyk gry ). *W jednym Slugisodes ma w wąsach robaki a w nosie dżdżownicę, widoczne tylko z bliska. *Mimo że jego ulubionymi śluzakami są Żelek i Lariat ale wygląda na to że bardziej lubi od nich Pnączniaka. Co ciekawe, Pronto posiada o nich sporą wiedzę, sam nawet prowadził Slugisodes poświęcone Pnączniakom. *Śluzaki Eli'a zaatakowały go w odcinku Lightweel. *W odcinku "Lightwell" kilka razy puścił bąka (około 3-4). *Początkowo miał się nazywać Pinto. Pronto Naklejki.png|Modele pronto . coś.png|Blaster Pronto . Images;p.jpg|Pronto w slug it out . VMzDK.jpg 12345ca.jpg|Przestraszaony pronto . Iceogr.jpg Pronto z Hop Jack.JPG|Pronto z Hop Jackiem . Pronto i jego płonące wąsy.JPG|''Ogniste'' wąsy pronto . Imagesbv34g.jpg|Pronto. Prontoxx.jpg 359241138_640.jpg|Pronto. hqdefault.jpg niebieskie oczy pronto.JPG|Pronto z niebieskimi oczami Pronto po zjedzeniu wybuchowej kanapki.JPG|Pronto po zjedzeniu kanapki z Hop Rockiem . Pronto gruchnął w pociąg.JPG Pronto po raz pierwszy.JPG|Pronto łapie śluzaki łysy Pronto w uniformie Blakk Industries.JPG|Pronto bez czapki Pronto uruchamai soniczne wnyki.JPG|Pronto i uruchomione Soniczne Wnyki Pronto z pajęczyną na twarzy.PNG|Pronto z pajęczyną na twarzy Taki sobie Pronto.PNG|Pronto Pronto po wchłonięci udymu Neotoxa.JPG|Po wchłonięciu oparów Neotoxa Ach, widze, że nie brak ci odwagi - Pronto.JPG images22.jpg|Pronto z Kryształkiem Pronto jako dama.JPG|Pronto w przebraniu Pronot ELi MO.png Pronto potpalany przez Darkfernusa.JPG|Burpy podpala wąski Pronto . Pronto2.jpg|W stroju do Śluzogały Pronto i kryształek.jpg|Pronto pożycza Kryształka Loki skacze.png Cały Gang na złomowisku.JPG porazony pronto.png|Porażonie tazerlingiem . pronto lol.png|Lol . W karczmie.png dziwny Pronto na złomowisku.JPG|Przerażony na złomowisku Pronto ogląda telewizję.PNG|Pronto oglądający telewizję głodny pronto.png Pronto zdziwiony 02.JPG|Zaskoczony Pronto proonto !.png lunatykujący pronto.png|Lunatykujący pronto Pronto traper.JPG|Pronto węszy Pronto z przepychaczem do kibla.JPG|Uzbrojony Pronto Kord gniecie Pronto.JPG|Zgniatany przez Korda Flatulorhinkus trzymany przez Pronto.JPG|Pronto i Śmierdziel Hiooo.png|Pronto, Fernando i Eli Huiky.png|Eli i Pronto Hbgk.png|Eli celuje w Pronto . negocjujący pronto.png|Pronto Zombie.jpg|Pronto jako zombie . pronto i pnęczniak.png pronto i kord.png pronto z dziwną miną.png|Pronto . Pronto i Berpy.JPG|Pronto i Burpy Tormato Pronto we wnyce.JPG|Pronto, Tormato i Burpy berb i pronto.jpg|Pronto i Burpy leżą . pronto i odwrucony berbi 214.jpg|Pronto i Burpy pronto z palasolkom 123.jpg|Pronto trzyma parasol . Pronto krol i molenoidy.JPG|Pronto jako król Pronto1111.PNG|oszołomiony pronto Srutu tutu gacie z drutu XD.JPG Shane gang.png Szybkolot Pronto.JPG Pronto z wielkimi oczami.JPG Poszukiwanie.PNG|Pronto szuka Pronto z Thresherem.JPG Thresher Sedo atakuje Pronto.JPG|Dumny Pronto A pronto and burpy.png elo i gang.png wąsaty pronto.png pronto i burpyy.png tormato pronto.png FERD-O.JPG|Pronto na mecha-bestii. Pronto i Eli`a.JPG Strachoduch Korda i Granatnik Pronto.JPG|Pronto z Gangiem rtshrthwr.PNG Przerażony Pronto.JPG Pronto 2.JPG Uwięziony Pronto.JPG Kategoria:Bohaterzy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Molenoidy Kategoria:Śluzostrzelec Kategoria:Podróżnicy Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie